In industrial, laboratory, agricultural, and other environments, there may be objects, substances, chemicals, or emissions that can damage the eyes of individuals. Protective eyewear, such as safety glasses, has long been used to provide a physical layer of protection for a wearer's eyes. However, because of the inconvenience of carrying and/or wearing protective eyewear, individuals often fail to follow requirements that they wear such gear. For example, an individual that is working in or passing through a safety-critical work area may assume that there is little risk in not wearing protective eyewear. As a result, the individual's choice may place them at risk of injury from situations that may rapidly develop or are not immediately apparent.